fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing! Pretty Cure
Amazing! Pretty Cure is a fan story of Japanese anime Pretty Cure series. Its motif is protecting important things. Story Airu Chizu begins her new day in the house she just moved into yesterday, which is presumed to have a ghost that appears at night. Chizu begins to investigate and doesn't find anything, so she sleeps peacefully. But when she wakes up in the morning, she hears noises in the attic, goes to investigate and finds Glittery, a fairy who needs her help. Not knowing what happens, they are attacked by Negtive, one minion of Count Bad in the Acid Kingdom, Chizu tries to defend her home and manages to transform into Cure Petal Characters Cures Airu Chizu (:あいる ちず''Airu Chizu?)/'Cure Petal'(きゅあ ぺたる''Kyua Petaru):''The group leader. She's very dreamy and will come up with ideas for her antics. Many people consider her childish, but she just says that she was born happy. Her alter ego is '''Cure Petal' whose color is black Mihara Yaeko (Iみはら やえこ''Mihara Yaeko?)/'Cure Infinity'(きゅあ いんふぃにち''Kyua Infiniti):A very funny girl whom you can count on. She has a pure heart when she is happy, but is like a tornado when angry. Her alter ego is Cure Infinity, whose color is white Hanamina Ringo (はなみな りんご''Hanamina Ringo)/'''Cure Pearl'(きゅあ ぱる''Kyua Paru):An orphan girl who isn't very social. In chapter 19, she legally changes her name from Hanamina to Mihara, becoming Yaeko's sister. She is very sweet and tender. Her alter ego is Cure Pearl, whose color is blue Natsuki Kaminari (なつき かみなり''Natsuki Kaminari)/'Cure Thunder'(きゅあ さんだあ''Kyua Sandaa):She is a fan of Pretty Cure, when they became famous. She is very playful and mischievous which grabs people's attention. Her alter ego is Cure Thunder whose color is yellow Haruhi Maemi(はるひ まえみ''Haruhi Maemi)/'Cure Dessert'(きゅあ でせｒと''Kyua Deserto?):A very popular girl in school, because of her intelligence and outstanding grades. She is very demanding due to the studio and every one should move forward.Her alter ego is Cure Dessert whose colors are orange and red Himeyuki Alice (ひめゆき あぃせ''Himeyuki Arisu)/'Palace Tiara'(ぱらす ちあら''Palacu Tiara?)'':She is a lover of sweet things, always looking for adventures and things out of this world. She is very loving and faithful. Her alter ego is Palace Tiara whose color is pink Pets Glittery:It is the pet of group It has the appearance of a white cat with a yellow stain on the face. Usually it is fighting a lot with Chizu because they do not meet the rules as Pretty Cure Ringo:It is the stuffed Ringo really is a fairy from Sunnyland to bring the legendary warrior Pretty Cure. It has the form of a white rabbit in chapter 30 is lost and ends up in the hands Nanami of Leader of Peace Pretty Cure Villians Count Bad:The leader of the acid kingdom. He appears in chapter 40 trying to steal the luminous powder compacts of the cures with his shadow. Negtive:A henchman Conde bad and first appear to defeat Cure Petal. It is very helpful to your boss and likes to fight the cures, except when they win stronger powers that become best than. Souther:It's a henchman Conde bad and second to appear. It is the only woman in the group and therefore tries to impress everyone, even proves to be better than pretty cure. Crazzer:It is a henchman Conde bad and third to appear. It is a very crazy and capable of doing any act type but does not want anyone realizes that if not haria good Sorceress:It is the main sorceress acid Kingdom she is responsible for granting new powersand eliminate the trio bayan as failing. From Chapter 30 She begins to fight pretty cure Objets Luminous Powder:The transformation item for the Cures Sweet Talisman: Episodes Episodes of Amazing! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime